


Their Angel

by writica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writica/pseuds/writica
Summary: MC is a guardian angel sent down to protect Seven and Saeran and help make them happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Requested from a giveaway on rfaimagines.tumblr.com*  
> This is my first time posting a fanfic on here, if you like it I'd really appreciate some feedback!

Saeran didn’t know what it was about MC, but they had such a calming aura, it was getting hard for him to be constantly angry when there was such a gentle and soothing person around him. 

Seven really deserved them, Saeran knew that he did, and he was glad that MC was with his brother. Whenever he seemed a bit sad about it MC would go on these rants about how there is someone out there for everyone, soulmates exist and he just hasn’t met his yet.  
They always seemed very set in this, Saeran didn’t even try arguing with them about it after awhile, he didn’t care, MC was just raised differently than him. 

MC was cooking in the kitchen when Saeran and Seven came to join them, they were wearing a shirt that was quite low in the back. And for the first time they noticed that MC had two large scars in between their shoulder blades. Both men were worried, but Seven wasn’t sure how to ask without sounding rude. 

Luckily, Saeran didn’t really care “what happened?” he asked casually, MC hummed a bit turning to look at them “what do you mean..? Oh! My back?” They asked seeming not phased at all by the question. “Yeah, that looks really painful MC, are you okay? What happened?” Seven asked sounding a bit nervous. “Oh don’t worry about me my dears, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you” they winked at the twins and turned around ending the conversation. 

The next few days the two were determined to figure out what happened to MC, with scars that big and deep looking there had to be a news article or something! But they were wrong, nothing was coming up, actually, nothing really came up about MC at all.

“Why can’t we find out anything about them?” Saeran asked Seven in a hushed tone, MC was sleeping and they didn’t want to wake them up. “I don’t know, maybe they moved from somewhere far away,” Seven said with a shrug as he yawned. Saeran sighed and went into his own room, they could figure this out in the morning.

Mother, mother no, mother I’m sorry please don’t hurt me, mother! Saeran woke up in a panic, and that panic increased when he realized someone was holding him. He started to struggle until he heard that familiar humming, MC was stroking his hair and holding him close. “You’re safe now, I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again” They whispered cradling him in their arms like a child, he never realized they were this strong.  
MC slowly held his hand kissing the top of his head “you can go back to sleep, I’ll stay here, protecting you, keeping you safe even from your dreams, if I sense them turning dark I’ll fix them.” Saeran’s eyes felt heavy as he slowly drifted off.

When he woke up in the morning he was alone, he could smell something cooking, and he could hear MC humming away. Saeran walked into the kitchen once he fixed himself up a bit “why were you in my room last night?” he asked quietly. MC smiled a bit and continued cooking while they spoke “I could sense you needed me more than Saeyoung last night, and I got to your side just in time. You’ve been having that dream a lot again Saeran, I’m here if you need to talk.” 

Saeran was a bit startled by this, he took a step back frowning “how would you know what I dream about?” he asked angrily.  
“Allow me to tell you a story Saeran, once upon a time there was a young child, and no matter what happened to this child they always wore a smile on their face, they always looked on the bright side of things, they knew life would get better for them. And it did, they moved out, went to school, they were happy every day, volunteering at homeless shelters and animal shelters alike.  
But one day they got sick, they were very sick, but they were still happy, you see they knew something better was coming.  
When everything got dark, and they saw their god standing over them watching, they begged to be turned into a guardian angel, so that those who didn’t have their outlook on life could still have something or someone to make them happy.” 

MC turned to look at Saeran smiling “I wasn’t going to tell you, I’m really not supposed to, but with you two living the life you have, I want you to know that there is someone specifically here with only your happiness in mind.  
When I was human, I had never been in love, but now I am, and I hope that despite that I am still able to make you happy as well.”

He scoffed “it doesn’t bug me, whatever, why would I care? And uh, I won’t tell Saeyoung, unless you want me too.” He walked off trying to take in all the information. Was someone really out there who's only purpose in life was to make him happy? He doubted it, but the thought was really nice. 

Not telling Seven was pointless, he had cameras everywhere in his house, he listened to the entire conversation and was honestly thrilled at the thought of dating an angel. He kept trying to get MC to show him their wings, he was really curious as to what they looked like! It got to the point he even put it on his Christmas wishlist. 

Any time Saeran was having a nightmare, or bad thoughts MC would be by his side in seconds. One day both Saeran and Seven were having an episode at the same time, and that was the first time they saw MC’s wings.  
They allowed their wings to come out, sat both boys on the couch and sat in between them with their arms and wings wrapped around the twins. Their wings were soft and comforting, and it helped calm them down, feeling the warm loving embrace and the softness of wings.

With MC in their lives, how could anything feel wrong ever again?


End file.
